


Untitled

by ha_ji_ma_vixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Again, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Wax Play, its pretty much just filth, there is slight spanking and praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_ji_ma_vixx/pseuds/ha_ji_ma_vixx
Summary: Taekwoon wants to try something new and Hakyeon is more than willing to help





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Im back!!!!!! This was a birthday present for someone lmao. I think im going to try and upload every two months or so lol we'll see how that goes.   
> Anyway!! Enjoy!!!!!

Taekwoon wondered where this obsession had come from. Although Hakyeon called it a hobby, Taekwoon thought it might be borderline hoarding with how many candles he has. He watched Hakyeon cut the length of the rope down to a normal wick size, with a satisfying snap of the scissors. There must have been at least 100 on the kitchen counter alone.

Although the “hobby” itself was innocent enough, but the thoughts that Taekwoon had were far from it. He knew that he liked things to be a little bit rougher in the bedroom, liked the feeling of pain and pleasure, mixing together and becoming one incredibly overwhelming sensation.   
When he watched Hakyeon pour the melted wax into the little glass containers for the candles, he couldn't help but wish it was him that the wax was poured on. 

“Yah! Taekwoon!” Hakyeon snapped his fingers in front of his face to wake him from his daydream.   
“Can you please pass me another container, I've asked like 10 times already. Are you okay? You seem a bit off.” He asked, taking the glass from Taekwoon's hand. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said, giving a little shrug and spinning around on his stool a little. 

“No, it feels like something's bothering you. You can tell me anything Taekwoonie, you know that,” Hakyeon said, focusing on putting the candle wick in the glass.

“Its nothing.” He mumbled as he put his forearms on top of the counter and tipped his head down, in an attempt to conceal the pink tinge that was creeping onto his cheeks.

“Oh no, its definitely something if you have to hide away from me,” Hakyeon said, putting his candle making equipment down and moving closer to pull his head up to look at him. His cheeks were starting to burn.   
Hakyeon had picked up on the fact that Taekwoon would blush whenever he remembered something that would make him cringe or something of a sexual nature. Since they had not been talking about the past nor cringey experiences nor memories, he guessed it was probably the latter.

“Care to tell me what it is that's got you this flustered?” He smiled sweetly as he let go of his face and held one of Taekwoon's slightly sweaty hands; Taekwoon wouldn't mind so much if the floor just opened up and swallowed him.   
He just kept staring at the counter, then the floor, occasionally taking a deep breath like he was about to say something but decided not to.   
Hakyeon waited a few of minutes, giving Taekwoon some time to think of what he was going to say, or if he was going to say anything.  
“Well if you won't tell me, how about I make some guesses and you can tell me if they're right or not, okay?” He suggested, leaning his arms on the island countertop and playing with his boyfriend's fingers.   
Taekwoon gave a nod and small hum in agreement.

“Does it have something to do with me and you?” He guessed.

Taekwoon nodded, still keeping his head down.

“Hmm,” Hakyeon mused, cupping Taekwoon's face so he could see his eyes. ‘Might as well cut to the chase’ he thought.   
“Is it something sexual between us?” He said, emphasising his word choice just to see the man in front of him squirm a little.

Taekwoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

“Good boy. See? It wasn't that hard was it Taekwoonie?” 

“It's not that it's hard to talk about… I just find it embarrassing.” He replied in a small voice. 

“Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about then? Was it something that you want to try?” Hakyeon asked, walking so that he was standing behind Taekwoon. He ran his hands over the back of his neck, down to his shoulders and back, giving him a brief massage to relax his back. The younger man leant back and rested his head against the others chest.   
Hakyeon moved his hands from Taekwoon's back and ran them up and down his broad chest in an attempt to make him feel more relaxed. 

“Y-yeah” Taekwoon said with a shaky breath.

“Good. Can you tell me what it is?” He questioned. He left one hand on Taekwoon's shoulder and the other was playing with his soft, dark hair. 

“I w-want you to…” He paused and inhaled.

“Come on baby, you can do it,” Hakyeon reassured him, patting his shoulder lightly. 

“I want you to tie me up and pour wax on me.” He scrunched his eyes shut and spat out as quickly as he could. He felt like his face was on fire with humiliation. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at Hakyeon’s reaction out of fear of a horrified look on his face.  
It was Hakyeon who spun his stool around so he would face him. He placed a finger under Taekwoon's chin that was touching his chest, as he was keeping his head down as far as his neck would let him, and pulled his head up.

“Is this what you really want?” Hakyeon asked, bending down slightly so Taekwoon could look into his eyes without moving his head.

“Please…” He whimpered. Tears were starting to well in his eyes and he wasn't quite sure if it was out of relief or embarrassment. Either way he didn't care, he just wanted Hakyeon to take care of him. 

“I need your full consent, baby. What exactly do you want?” Hakyeon smiled at his partner’s eagerness. While it was true he wanted Taekwoon to fully consent to his desire, he also loved making him squirm and say filthy things with his pretty mouth. 

“Hakyeon, I want you t-to tie me to the bed a-and…” Hakyeon let go of his face and motioned for him to stand up.  
As soon as he was on his feet, Taekwoon was almost knocked over by Hakyeon lunging forward and kissing him forcefully. He just couldn't resist Taekwoon when he was like this.

He wrapped one arm around Taekwoon's waist and the other was around his neck, his hand in his hair and pulling him closer but it was never close enough.   
It took Taekwoon a couple of seconds to realise what was happening but when it clicked, he responded just as harshly as Hakyeon did. He slid his tongue over Hakyeon’s and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, causing him to growl at the gesture.   
When they pulled away, they both looked as desperate as each other. 

He pulled on Taekwoon’s hair, making him tip his head back and whispered into his ear  
“And what else, Woonie?”

“I w-want you to drip the wax a-all over my body. And when you're done,” he broke off into a moan as Hakyeon tightened his grip in his hair.  
“Ahh and when you're done, I want you to… fuck, I want you to use me, fuck me anyway you want, as hard as you can.” He said, his arousal now outweighing the embarrassment. 

He moved the arm that was around his waist to pinch at Taekwoon's ass, causing him arch forward and rub his crotch against Hakyeon’s thigh. He was already a little hard from his thoughts earlier, from what Hakyeon was doing to him, and what he was saying; Hakyeon did not mind the slightest bit. 

“There we go Woonie, that's what I wanted to hear,” he smiled before moving close to Taekwoon's neck to bite and graze his lips and tongue against. 

“Go and prepare yourself,” Hakyeon said before giving him a final kiss on his lips.   
Taekwoon practically tripped over himself as he rushed to the other room. 

Hakyeon had to give a little chuckle at how eager he was to try it, he also couldn't believe it had taken him so long to tell him this.   
He picked up a couple of red candles, lit one of them and waited for a little while for the wax to melt.   
While he was waiting for it to melt, he finished the candle he was in the middle of making. He then proceeded to tidy a few bits away, saving himself the trouble later when he would be tired.  
When he was happy with the amount of liquid wax in the small glass, he lit the other one and carefully made his way to the bedroom, making sure the flames didn't go out. 

When he entered the bedroom, the last of the sunlight shone through the slats of the blinds and dimly lit the room.   
Taekwoon was sitting on the end of the bed, his hands in his lap, waiting for Hakyeon.   
Hakyeon placed the two candles on the bedside table and made his way to their wardrobe and reached for a black, plastic box on one of the shelves. He opened it and pulled out the thin, black rope, closed the lid and put the box back in the same spot he found it.

He walked over back to Taekwoon; he held his face in his warm palms and Taekwoon leaned into his touch.

“Just because we're trying something new doesn't mean the old rules are gone, understand?” Hakyeon asked

Taekwoon kept his head still and looked up at Hakyeon through his lashes.  
“Yes Master” he replied in a calm manner. 

Hakyeon lowered himself so that his face was in front of Taekwoon's. They were so close, they were practically breathing each other's breath.

“Good boy,” Hakyeon said, his hot breath fanning over Taekwoon's lips.

He cupped Taekwoon's face and pulled him up to kiss him, starting with innocent pecks on and around his lips that started to heat up when he licked his way into his mouth to kiss him deeper. The sensation of their tongues moving against each other and the vibrations from the growls and moans were making Taekwoon feel dizzy, but made Hakyeon feel drunk with power, seeing, feeling how he could affect someone in such a way.   
Hakyeon sat himself in Taekwoon's lap and moved his hands and arms to drape them over Taekwoon's broad shoulders.   
He began to rock slightly, causing some friction between him and the younger man. 

Hakyeon moved his hands to Taekwoon's hair and pulled him away from his mouth so he could speak. He kept his hand in his hair and moved his head so that his mouth was next to his ear.  
“Get in position” he whispered, his hot breath tickling the shell of Taekwoon's ear. 

He climbed off of Taekwoon and the bed to let him get ready. As he crawled backwards up the bed, closer to the headboard, Hakyeon was fascinated and proud of how wrecked he could make Taekwoon look by just kissing him. 

Taekwoon moved his hands above his head and waited for Hakyeon to tie them to the bed frame. 

“Is that okay? It's not too tight is it?” he asked, tying the final knot.

“No, it's good” Taekwoon said, looking up at Hakyeon. He couldn't believe even from this angle how handsome he looked.

“Good, don't want to hurt you just yet, do we?” he smiled down at Taekwoon. 

Hakyeon moved off of the bed and walked to the end, where he climbed on again. He knelt beside Taekwoon's hips and began stroking his fingers along the sliver of exposed skin just above his jeans. It gave Taekwoon goosebumps.   
He pushed his t-shirt up slightly, revealing more of his soft, pale skin and positioned his hands on his hips and began to lightly kiss along his lower stomach. His kisses became open mouthed, and sloppily moving his tongue against Taekwoon's skin. 

Hakyeon’s hands moved from Taekwoon's hips and began to lift his t-shirt up higher and higher, until he was pushing it off of his body and it was resting where the rope tied around his wrists. 

Sitting himself on Taekwoon's crotch, Hakyeon began to run his hands up and down his torso, leaving faint lines where he'd dragged his nails against his skin.   
After doing this a few times and enjoying the soft moans and whining from Taekwoon, Hakyeon reached over and picked up one of the candles.

“Are you ready, baby?” He asked Taekwoon, raising the candle at arms length.

‘Yes Master, please,” He said, tugging on the rope in anticipation. 

Hakyeon tipped the lit candle and let a few drops of the hot liquid land on Taekwoon's chest. As soon as it hit him, he arched his back and grinded his hard, clothed cock against Hakyeon’s ass, the pain from the wax making him more aroused; his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to focus on staying quiet, Hakyeon hadn't given him permission to be loud yet.

“Are you okay? What's your colour?” Hakyeon asked, wanting to make sure that his facial expressions were a sign of pleasure and not discomfort.

“Green, green. Please Master, more. Please,” Taekwoon cried out, wanting to feel the sensation over and over. 

“You beg so prettily, kitten.” He smiled as he raised his arm again and dropped more wax on Taekwoon's chest, attempting to aim towards his nipples. 

Taekwoon was surprised he hadn't chewed a hole through his lip with how hard he was biting it. He thought he had been the most turned on he’d ever been when Hakyeon indulged in his roleplaying kink, but this was up there too. Something about it being a candle that Hakyeon had made, made it seem hotter, more sexy for him. 

“Come on, kitten. Don't keep all of those noises to yourself, let it all out.” Hakyeon said, placing his thumb just below Taekwoon's bottom lip and pulling it out from between his teeth. He leant forward and gave him a quick peck on his pink lips. 

Hakyeon raised the candle one more time and left a small trail of red drops of the hot liquid just above his navel.

“Ah! M-master!” he shouted out, the heat of the wax feeling blissful on his skin. Some of the wax rolled down his sides, making him whine in pleasure. Every time he moved his hips, Hakyeon moved against him to give him some relief, making him let out moans that echoed in their room. Hakyeon would say that he could be strict at times, but this was not one of them; he wanted Taekwoon to lose control and make him beg and whine like there's no tomorrow.

“Are you enjoying this, kitten? You look so pretty, squirming under me like this, I wish you could see how you look,” Hakyeon said, leaning over as he put the candle down. The flame had flickered out due to the angle he had been holding it at.   
Hakyeon stroked up and down Taekwoon's waist, fingers brushing over the now hardened wax, before moving his hands further down.

He moved out of his lap and sat between his legs so he could palm Taekwoon's cock, trapped in his jeans and underwear.   
He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them all the way off, almost climbing off the bed before returning to his position between his legs.   
Lightly, Hakyeon began to stroke Taekwoon's thighs and hips, and worked his way slowly to stroke his hard cock, straining against his underwear. 

“So beautiful,” Hakyeon said, leaning down to kiss Taekwoon's thighs, starting just above his knee and worked his way down.  
“So - perfect - and - all - mine” he said in between kisses.   
Taekwoon whined softly at being called Hakyeon’s. No matter how many times he had heard it, it still felt so good. 

Hooking his fingers into the elastic of his briefs, Hakyeon pulled them down his thighs, letting Taekwoon's cock free from the fabric.   
Hakyeon gave him a few strokes to satisfy him, for now. 

“Turn around and get on all fours,” he ordered as he reached for the second candle.

Taekwoon obeyed and presented his the and pale skin of his ass to Hakyeon with the hope that it was about to become red with wax.  
He arched his back and wiggled his hips a little, silently telling Hakyeon to hurry up.

“Stop being impatient, kitten. Unless you want me to discipline you,” he said, grabbing at Taekwoon's ass then giving it a slap, making him gasp.   
“Maybe some other time, hm?” 

Hakyeon took the candle in his hand and lifted it above his head. A good half of the candle was liquid now.   
Before pouring it, he stroked up and down Taekwoon's thighs and ass as kind of a warning of what was coming; Taekwoon took in a shuddery breath at the feeling. 

He tipped the small glass until a small amount fell out and landed on the milky white skin underneath it.   
He poured a horizontal line at the top of his ass so it would drip down to make it as pleasurable for his kitten as it could be. 

“Ah! Master,” Taekwoon moaned. The sensation took him by surprise this time.

“Yes, kitten?” Hakyeon asked, leaning to one side of Taekwoon to move slightly closer to his face.

“It feels… so good. Thank you Master,” he said, head turned to look at Hakyeon. 

“You're very welcome,” he replied, moving up the bed to kiss Taekwoon.  
“Now, get on your back,” he smiled against his lips.

Taekwoon obeyed and rolled over, as gracefully as he could while his wrists were still tied. Hakyeon watched him with a small smirk on his face, there was something so cute about it to him. He helped rearrange the pillows and duvet underneath him so that he was in a comfortable position.   
Hakyeon put his hands on Taekwoon's knees and pulled them up so his feet were planted on the bed; he then proceeded to push them apart. 

Reaching over, Hakyeon slid the nightstand door open and rummaged around for the half empty bottle of lube; he let out a little sound of success when he grabbed it.   
He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and pressed them to Taekwoon's entrance. To his surprise, Hakyeon found that he was still a little loose from preparing himself earlier. 

Without much teasing, Hakyeon slipped a finger in and a second one soon followed. He started to slowly move them in and out, watching as Taekwoon moved his hips, trying to get him to go just a little bit deeper.   
The way he kept letting out little moans when he was so close to that bundle of nerves with the way he was moving his hips made Hakyeon want to devour him. 

How Taekwoon shamelessly moaned and rolled his eyes back and arched his back when Hakyeon finally caved in and moved his fingers against that certain spot was everything he wanted and more. 

“Kitten, you look so pretty on my fingers,” Hakyeon praised him. He loved how he reacted to any kind of praise. Even a simple ‘good job’ from Hakyeon in everyday life would make him blush. 

“Can you do something for me, baby?” Hakyeon asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Yes Master, anything for you Master,” Taekwoon whimpered. He could feel a stirring in his lower stomach; he was getting close.

Hakyeon slowly stopped moving his fingers and said: “I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers,” 

“Yes Master,” Taekwoon nodded, he had already started to grind his hips against his Master's hand.

At first, the movement of his hips started slowly to find a good starting pace. With Hakyeon whispering things like “You're doing so well, kitten,” and “You look even more beautiful than before when you're like this, so desperate, grinding yourself against your Master's fingers. Such a dirty kitty but so good” his pace began to quicken. 

When Hakyeon could feel him getting closer, he didn’t stop talking;   
“Are you going to come for me like this? So filthy kitten, and it's all for me to see, how fucking dirty and slutty you are.”

Taekwoon was seeing stars when he came,   
thick lines of white cum splattered against the dried, red wax on his torso. His hearing was temporarily muffled but he could still hear Hakyeon talking him through it  
“Cum for me, just like that baby, so good, such a good boy for me,” 

When he had come down from his high, Hakyeon moved to untie his wrists. He helped move his arms about, making sure that they didn't hurt him.  
Before they moved anywhere else, Hakyeon held Taekwoon in a hug for a good five minutes.   
“You did so well Woonie,” he said as he sat up, letting Taekwoon sit up too. 

Taekwoon smiled appreciating the praise. 

“Come on, let's get cleaned up before you start to smell,” Hakyeon said, pulling Taekwoon's hand.

“Hakyeonie? Can you help me please?” Taekwoon pouted slightly. He was way too tired to walk after that.

Hakyeon smiled and picked him up bridal style. He carried him into the bathroom, leaving a little trail of dried wax that was still falling off of him. 

“I hope you're not too tired to help me with something now” Hakyeon joked, nuzzling into Taekwoon's neck, even post-sex he smelled great. 

“Am I ever?” Taekwoon smiled back, giving him a peck on the cheek.


End file.
